The present invention relates to sports equipment and to boundary monitoring systems therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hockey system that comprises a hockey puck or ball with an imbedded RF receiver and a hockey goal with a boundary monitoring system therein that can register when the puck or ball has cross into the goal.
The sport of hockey is a fast-paced game played using hockey sticks and a single ball or puck, which is passed between players for the purpose of placing the ball or puck into a hockey goal. The speed of the players and the small size of the puck make it difficult for spectators and viewers to watch the game and recognize the location of the puck during gameplay. Visual cues from the players' movements are generally used to locate the puck, however when in proximity to the goal locating the puck becomes even more difficult. Moreover, determining when the puck has passed over the threshold of the goal can sometimes be difficult if there are several players around the goal.
When watching televised hockey games, locating the puck can be particularly difficult for viewers at home to follow the puck. Not only does this make it difficult to follow the game at times, but it can also lead to an overall decreased interest in the gameplay. Similarly, camera crews, referees, coaches, players, and goalies may also lose sight of the puck, particularly when in close proximity to the goal. This can be frustrating for all involved, and is especially problematic for referees when calling scored goals. The current methods for determining when a goal is scored involves video replay. This technique is effective, but can be hampered if the goalie or other players crowd the goal area and block the field of view of the camera within the goal. This makes determination of a scored goal impossible, particularly when many players are scrambling and the goalie is covering the puck.
To alleviate these issues, the present invention contemplates a hockey puck and an hockey goal monitoring system, wherein a specialized puck and hockey goal system are used to register when the puck has entered the goal. The hockey puck comprises a puck or ball that includes an RF receiver, while the hockey goal comprises an energized wire and transmitter, wherein the receiver in the hockey puck is registered when passing over the wire. This system is similar to an animal fence, yet tailored such that the exact position of the puck relative to the goal line can be measured to determine a scored goal. Once the puck has cross the threshold of the goal, a light source on the puck or along the goal is energized to alert fans, players, spectators, and referees of a goal.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to hockey puck tracking systems and specialized hockey goals. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,698 to Honey, which discloses an electromagnetic transmitting hockey puck that includes a transmitter that projects electromagnetic waves outside of the visible spectrum. The waves are receives by a receiver and used to enhance the clarity of the hockey puck on a television screen without changing the outward appearance thereof for the player participants or fans. While providing a puck with a transmitter, the Honey device fails to contemplate an RF receiver used to track when the puck has cross the goal line, and further fails to contemplate an illumination source on the puck that energizes upon a given condition.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,846 to Craig, which discloses a score-indicating hockey goal assembly having a plurality of light sources disposed within the frame of the hockey goal. The lamps energize when a signal is received from a transmitter, which energizes the light sources to alert fans and players of a goal. Similar to the Honey device, the Craig devices fails to contemplate a system that tracks the puck location relative to the goal interior and one that can determine when the puck has entered the goal.
Overall, the present invention provides a new and improved system for tracking the location of a hockey puck in reference to a hockey goal, wherein an energized wire within the goal and an RF receiver within the hockey puck are used to determine when a goal is scored. Overall, it is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing hockey goal systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.